


Here in My Arms

by allourheroes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky wants to comfort Sam during a nightmare. He's uncertain where to start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For [this post](http://cylondorothy.tumblr.com/post/88128432266/since-we-have-a-few-fics-of-sam-comforting-bucky) on tumblr: _Since we have a few fics of Sam comforting Bucky after a nightmare, now can we have a fic of Bucky doing the same for Sam. Pleeeease??_
> 
> (Title from "Die Young" by Ke$ha. So say I.)

They've slept in the same bed only a handful of times, although they've fucked dozens. Bucky sleeps like the dead most nights, but it only takes a gasp from Sam, the tremble of the body next to him, to wake him this time.

It takes him a second to process what's happening and his heartbeat quickens. There's no threat, at least. Not here, not now.

But in Sam's dreams this is definitely not the case. (It'd be easier if the threat was tangible, if Bucky could just beat up the bad guy and save Sam like Sam has saved him.)

Bucky doesn't have a lot of experience dealing with someone else's nightmare-- _only being one_ , a part of him knows, but he represses the guilt that he's spent too long wallowing in. "Sam," he whispers, tentatively.

Sam's head jerks, his hands clutching, and Bucky eases himself in close, fitting himself behind Sam. He hopes that his attempt at physical comfort is the right move. Sliding his hand down Sam's arm, he holds Sam's hand in his own.

"Hey," he tries again, a little bit louder. He does his best to keep his voice gentle, but he's starting to feel a bit panicked. He  _really_ doesn't know what to do. He holds Sam to him, rocks him, murmuring his name mixed with various versions of "it's okay, you're okay"--it's what everyone says in these situations, what Sam always tells him in the dark.

He feels the tensing of Sam's muscles, the second the other man is conscious. "Sam?"

Sam is gasping for breath, but doesn't pull away from his embrace. "Mhm," Sam grunts, then slowly gains enough sense to let out a long sigh. "Sorry," he settles for finally, and Bucky nuzzles the back of his ear, his neck. Sam relaxes against him, pushing his back into Bucky's chest.

"You alright?" Bucky murmurs into the crook of his neck, placing a soft kiss there.

Sam gives a shaky little nod, heart still hammering in his chest. The adrenaline hasn't settled yet.

They're quiet for a long time by their standards.

Sam laughs quietly, turning just enough to awkwardly meet Bucky in a kiss. "Embarrassing," he whispers, shaking his head and allowing his eyes to fall closed again.

Bucky pinches the skin of his side, just above his hip. Sam has told him a hundred times how ridiculous it is for him to be embarrassed by a nightmare and decides to pull that shit? "Nope," Bucky says, bumping his head against Sam's. He's tired again though, breathing in the comforting smell of Sam and feeling the body curled in his own all still and warm and peaceful.

Sam hums in response and Bucky is on the verge of slumber when Sam says, "Thanks, man."

"No problem."

Bucky falls asleep with the hint of a smile on his lips.


End file.
